Operation Question Mark
by crazedreader96akajetliormrslh
Summary: This actually happened to us. We actually did it. This whole event was real. The four of us had done it. Operation Question Mark... Complete. The event was real! Please read!


_Note: this isn't fiction. This event actually happened. We actually did this. Please feel free to comment, but I felt the need to publish this as a memory. This is set in my point of view, seeing as how I don't know what the others were thinking. I think the quotations are off since it happened a few days before, but I'm close. __Enjoy!_

* * *

This actually happened to us. We actually did it. We were sitting in the car on the way home from Natick Collections, our hearts and thoughts racing. We were still in shock about this whole thing. We couldn't believe it worked. We couldn't believe that Operation Question Mark actually worked. I guess I should start from the beginning...

* * *

The day: October 30th 2010. The time: 10:10 am. That was the time when my three friends and I set foot into Natick Collections, ready to put our plan into action. Operation Question Mark. I don't know why I called it that, but it fit with what we were going to do, seeing as how we don't know if it will work or out. Allison shifted her backpack, the main treasure resting inside. The treasure? One scrapbook. But not just any scrapbook. A scrapbook my friends Kristin, Allison, Holly and I had stayed up until two in the morning making for the one and only Big Time Rush. You see, the f.y.e in Natick Collections was sponsoring the CD signing of Big Time Rush's debut album, "BTR", and there was no way my friends and I were going to sit back and do nothing when we actually had the chance to try to make this work. We stopped by f.y.e first to find out where the event was.

"The Infinity Food Court," Allison repeated. "Let's go." We set off in that direction. We had a goal, try to get the scrapbook to the guys before they left. It seems a bit far-fetched, but it was worth the risk. And I can tell you, it is definitely a Big Time Rush. Whether a pun was intended didn't matter. We found the guy we wanted to talk so, the head of the security, Glen. We wanted to ask first before we had our own plan set into action.

"Excuse me," Allison said, adjusting the purple bandana on her forehead. Another thing, we have a whole black motif going on. Allison wearing a purple bandana, Kristin a yellow beanie, Holly a red watch, and myself an orange tie with stripes. The reason? We are trying to channel our inner Big Time Rush member. Kristin is Kendall, the leader, Allison is James, the "face", Holly is Carlos, the hyper one that wants to be the superhero, and myself Logan, the genius of our group. Allison was the smooth talker, so we left her to do that. "We have a question for you. We have a scrapbook we made for the guys and we were wondering if there was anyway we could give it to them."

"Do you have the wristband?" came Glen's instant response. I decided to speak up.

"We found out about the event the day of and we weren't able to get to the mall," I said.

"The event was on their fan website for weeks," came the response of a woman next to Glen. Kristin decided to nickname her the "fat mushroom headed hobbit", much to our strange responses. We never did learn her name.

"Thank you," Allison said, and we walked away. As we walked away, she signaled for us to come near her. "We are going to do this you guys. We are going to get this to them today." We all agreed at once. That was why we came early. The event starts at 4:00 pm, the line at 12:00 pm. We came early to plan.

"We need to make a poster!" Kristin said. We all agreed and rushed to the CVS, buying a poster and a bunch of colored markers. We made our way to the food court and quickly found a round table.

"Elaina," Allison said to me and handed me a pen, since I had the neatest handwriting between the four of us.

With pen in hand, I began to write out our note that we were going to outline in marker. The note was two sided. The first side said, "Your twins are up here! We love Big Time Rush!" The reason for the twin was because we dressed similar to the way they could have on the show. On the other side we wrote, "We have a book for you!" We hoped that would be enough. We made it to the ledge above the signing and found a table right by the glass, the perfect vantage point so we could hold the sign. We made it to the table at 12:00 pm, just as the crowd began to line up. That meant we had exactly four hours until the event officially started. Four hours staying at the same table, four hours to plan. We couldn't believe that we had made it this far, although we still had a long way to go. We bummed around, going in pairs of two, getting lunch, looking at the crowd getting bigger and bigger. This was one of the biggest things Kristin, Allison, Holly and I had ever done. And it was worth it.

* * *

The moment Big Time Rush stepped out of the doors was the moment our eardrums would never be the same. Screams of pure enjoyment were echoing in the hall as the boys came out, first James, then Carlos, then Logan, then Kendall. Carlos held his phone in his hands, recording the reactions. We waited until the crowd died down a bit before we decided to put our plan into motion. We all stood by the glass, with shaking knees, holding the sign. We decided to call Logan's name first, since he was most likely to hear us first. We took a breath and we screamed, "Logan!" At first he didn't hear us, but we didn't mind. We rolled the sign up and I put it against my mouth. On the count of three we tried again. "Logan!" we cried out. The funniest thing happened. He shot his head up from where he was waiting for a CD to sign, he jumped out of his seat and jumped into a position, his legs spread apart, his hands on his hips. He began to look around for the ones that called his name, and I couldn't believe his reaction. Sure we weren't up front like the others, but we saw it. He finally looked up to where we were standing and he gave us a wave. We waved back and tried to point at the book, and he gave us a thumbs-up. He sat back down and blew us all a kiss, which I nearly died at. He didn't see the sign, so he didn't know it was for them. But at least we knew that he noticed it. We unrolled the sign and we decided to go for Carlos. "Carlos!" we shouted and he looked up at us. He waved and we pointed to the book. He gave us a thumbs up and pointed at him then the sign. He pointed to himself and we nodded, gesturing for all of them. He pointed to all of them and we nodded again. Holly took the sign and wrote, "Can we give it to you?" And surprisingly enough, he nodded. We stood in shock for a moment. Carlos Pena just nodded at us. "Now?" we shouted, and he spun his finger around, gesturing after, since there was a multitude of fans. With excitement rushing through us, we raced down the stairs and made it to the edge where Carlos and Kendall were sitting. "Kendall!" we all screamed, and he looked over at us. We held the sign and the book and he gave us the okay sign, giving us a surprised face, something we thought we would never see in person. A worker approached us.

"They wanted me to come get it so I could give it to them," he took us and we handed him the book in a haste. Big Time Rush asked for the book we made them. We were dying of excitement. The worker re-approached the stage and we thought they were going to put it behind them. Instead, Logan,_ Logan Henderson_, my favorite member, took the book from his hands and began to flip through it, taking the time to examine each page before he had to resume the autograph signing. We raced over to the other side, so we could get James's attention. We stood ready and we shouted, "James!" He looked up at us and we waved with excitement. He gave us a heart. We flashed him a peace sign and he returned it. We couldn't believe our luck. They got our book, we were on Cloud 9. We saw the worker that gave them the scrapbook walk in our direction holding something.

"What's going on?" we asked each other, trying to meet him halfway. "What's he doing?" We soon managed to meet with him and he gave us a quick smile.

"They wanted me to give you guys this as a thank you," he said, then he turned the object around. Turns out, it was one of the two posters that had all the information about the event. And it was _signed_. Big Time Rush just gave us a signed poster with all the information about the event. We just stared at the poster before I took it in my hands and held it triumphantly. At that point I didn't care that I looked like an idiot. We did it. Kristin and Holly were giving each other excited looks, Allison looked like she was about to cry, and I was hyperventilating. This was the biggest thing they had signed that night, and it was for us. Kendall even wrote thanks over his picture. People around us were staring at us, congratulating us. We were nearly screaming of excitement. We called Logan's name again since he was the first one to see it. We waved excitedly when he looked over at us then he walked over to the edge of the stage. We were staring wide-eyed.

"Thank you so much!" we barely heard him call over the crowd. But we heard it. He then asked us if they should give it back and we responded that they keep it, that it was for them. He nodded at us again before taking his place. My knees felt as though they were going to fall out from under me. We were walking around behind the stage, still not believing what just happened. We wanted to try to see if we could thank them personally, but we knew it wouldn't happen. As we were watching them go back through the doors to take a break, we caught sight of the worker who gave us the poster. We asked if we could say thank you but he said he doubted it would happen. Then he told us that they really liked the book. If we were on Cloud 9 before, we were above it then. They really like the book we spent time giving them. It was at that moment we all thought of the same thing. People spent money to get the wristband to get the small CD slip signed, where we didn't spend any money on f.y.e and we got the biggest thing there. Another thought crossed our minds.

"Take that Glen!" we all said, laughing as we thought of the head of security. The rest of the event went through smoothly, the autographs finished for the night, and the guys had to get to Long Island the next day for another event. We still couldn't believe it, but there we were, holding the poster. One little boy walked over to me and started to hyperventilate at the sight of it, and Kristin bent down and gave him a fist pound.

"Life has been good to us," I told my friends as we were walking, and they nodded in agreement. We made it to the back entrance and waited until we saw them walk out the door. As they were walking out to the van, they waved at us. We stood at the edge of the crowd, holding the poster, hoping they knew it was us since we were the only ones with it. As the van drove off, we waved to them, getting waves back. We made our way to the front entrance where Allison's mom was waiting for us in her car. I held up the sign and she honked in approval, proud we had done it.

This actually happened to us. We actually did it. We were sitting in the car on the way home from Natick Collections, our hearts and thoughts racing. We were still in shock about this whole thing. We couldn't believe it worked. We couldn't believe that Operation Question Mark actually worked.

We had one thought on our minds.

Operation Question Mark... Complete.


End file.
